sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Niniko Kishinawa
Name: Niniko, Kishinawa Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: N/A School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Long black hair with normal everything. He basically looked like Kazuo Kiriyama (see Battle Royale) and was a stand out among students, with his hair constantly changing. He has scars all along his face. Biography: Above all else, Niniko is deaf, but he can read lips. He has made numerous charges against the government. He has formed gangs to take down certain government officals. He has failed in every attempt. He is also classified as criminally insane, and tries to kill everyone in his sight without regard for his personal safety. He knows how to work a gun, and his gang brawls will help him later on. He attacks the government because his brother, Jinitchi Kishinawa, is trying to take the government down, and the government killed his mom and dad. Other: He is basically trying to kill everyone else, and he is deaf. Number: Number 19 ''The above profile is as written by Sarigasi Lian. Edits and alterations affecting only spelling and grammar errors but not changing the context of this article have been made. '' Designated Weapon(s): Boxing Gloves Conclusions: One insane kid. There's not much else to him, really. He'll probably get the first kill, seeing how insane he is. He'll get the SOTF ACT really running. Shame he had to get the boxing gloves, though.... If he is as crazy as he seems, he might be lucky enough to get his hands on a gun and be the SOTF ACT's top dog. Evaluations Handled by: Sarigasi Lian, Kaishi Kills: None Killed by: Collar explosion Collected Weapons: Boxing Gloves (designated weapon, discarded), Bamboo Chute Allies: None Enemies: Presumably Sydney Morvran, Tayli E. Vreeland, and Xian Chun, as they were the only people he encountered while on the island. Mid-game evaluation: Niniko's story began at the bamboo coppice, where he immediately discarded his designated weapon (a pair of boxing gloves) and made a weapon from a bamboo chute upon awakening. At the coppice, he encountered Tayli Vreeland, Sydney Morvran, and Xian Chun. Niniko attacked the trio in hopes of stealing a gun, but Syd retaliated with a flashbang and the group ran off. Niniko decided to wait in the coppice until the next announcement. He must've fallen asleep or something, because the next thing he knew, the collar around his neck had detonated, ending this potential contender's game abruptly. End-game evaluation: He had a lot of potential, but his disability hindered him greatly and he was one of the very first unlucky fools to die via our magnificent collars. Memorable Quote(s): "Well, well, well..." - Niniko's only line throughout SOTF Other/Trivia *He was both the first character to go inactive and the first to die by collar explosion. *Nobody, Niniko's handler Sarigasi Lian included, seemed to note the fact that Niniko Kishiawa was deaf. Even his handler mentioned repeated things like "Niniko was going to wait for the next announcement at the coppice". Threads The various threads that contained Niniko. In order from first to finish. *Starting Place For Girl #4 Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Niniko Kishinawa. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Ah, Niniko, the kind of character that could not exist outside of v1. Complaints about realism aside (which means that his decision to kill immediately after waking up will be glossed over), the biggest problem that I had with him was that his own handler forgot that he was deaf, as did Kaishi, who wrote his death scene. I'm just saying that if something that big is in a character profile, then it should not be forgotten in-game. It's okay if a character's love of trains, or something of that sort doesn't come up on the island, but a deaf character being able to hear, as was implied by him waiting for the announcements, is a no-go. Here's hoping that Michael Mitchellson does a better job representing the deaf population in SOTF.- Aura Master Fox Here lies Niniko, the deaf character whose handler forgot he was deaf, who got dangerzone killed by another handler who forgot he was deaf. - Brackie Uh, so for this review, I'm gonna ignore Niniko's deafness (just like everyone writing with him did), because that'd just be beating the dead horse. Aside from his deafness, there isn't really all that much to talk about in regards to Niniko. He's not someone who'd exist in the real world, and I've got no idea how he'd make it onto the class trip, considering his tendency to kill everyone in sight. If I had to say one thing I liked about Niniko, it'd be that compared to some other V1 characters, his posts were actually legible and didn't make my brain hurt. - Kermit Category:V1 Students